holotesfandomcom-20200214-history
Greek Transliteration and Pronunciation
TRANSLITERATION AND PRONUNCIATION* of Greek '''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Letter_(alphabet) '''letters]' and '[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Word words] ' ' Transliteration of Greek vowels and consonants is rendered in Latin characters (Romanization), while pronunciation in Latin characters and IPA symbols.. The sound of each consonant is inluenced by the sound of vowel, monophthong or diphthong, following (ι, ει, οι, η, υ /i/, ε, αι /e/) or other consonant before or after it (Assimilation). Double consonants are pronounced as one consonant with exceptions as in the table below. * Ι, ι, and diphthongs having same sound (in Modern Greek) when they are not stressed, are pronounced: 1. jʝ before another sound of vowel after the voiced consonants β, δ, ζ, ρ (e.g. καρδία (heart) kaɾˈðia, καρδιά (heart) kaɾðˈʝa,, βιoλί (violin) vʝoˈli, μολύβια (pencils) moˈlivʝa. 2. ç after the unvoiced consonants θ, κ, π, σ, τ, φ, ψ (e.g, σπαθιά (swords) spaθˈhja, κακιά (bad fem.) kakˈhja, ποιος (who) pˈhjos, σιωπή (silence) shjoˈpi, κουτιά (boxes) kutˈhja, σπίτια (houses) ˈsˈpitça, ταψιά (cooking pans) tapsˈça), μοναξιά (lonelyness) monaksˈça. Excepted are Proper Names and words of Ancient (Literary) Greek. (e.g. Μάριος (Mario) ˈmarios, νότιος (southern) ˈnotios), ποιότης (quality) piˈotis. * Κ, κ, transliterated in c in Latin in terms of Grammar, while in k in terms of Pronunciation * Λ, λ, pronounced as dark l ɫ in north Greece, e.g. καλός (good) kaˈɫos, αλλά (but) aˈɫa * ΛΙ, λι, pronounced li mainly in Athens and Thessaloniki whereas ʎi in the rest of Greece. * ΝΙ, νι, pronounced ni mainly in Athens and Thessaloniki and ɲi in the rest of Greece. * Ο, ο, is transliterated in u (in Latin), when at the ending of word (mostly proper name) (e.g. Φώτιος, Photius, θρόμβος thrombus). * Σ, σ, sometimes is rendered in Latin as ss between vowels, e.g. Λάρισα, Larissa * Υ, υ, of Ancient Greek words (especially of the conjunction συν) is transliterated in Latin in u, e.g. συμβεβηκός sumbebekos * Υ, υ of ΕΥ, ΑΥ, ΗΥ, ευ, αυ, ηυ, is pronounced v when followed by sound of a vowel or voiced consonant (α, β, γ (γγ, γκ), δ, ε (αι), ζ, η, ι, (οι, ει), λ, μ (μπ), ν, ντ, ο, ου, ρ, (τζ), υ, ω), and f when followed by unvoiced consonants (plosives or fricatives) (θ, κ, ξ, π, σ, τ (τσ, τς), φ, χ, ψ), or when at the end of a word. * In consonant clusters, the first consonant is influenced by the sound of the following consonant(s) and the second consonant is affected by the sound of the following vowel (e.g. Ισμηνη (Ismene) izˈmini) (see Assimilation) * ΓΚ, γκ, of Ancient Greek or of Scientific words is rendered in Latin as nc, or nk e.g. Αγκών Ancona, συγκοπή syncope * ΓΚ, γκ, is transliterated and pronounced g when a word starts with it. * ΜΠ, μπ, is transliterated and pronounced b when a word starts with it. * ΝΤ, ντ, is transliterated and pronounced d when a word starts with it. * Pronunciation: Foreign words including the sounds ng, nk, mb, mp nd, nt, which are used in Greek, are mostly pronounced as above by Greek native speakers (.e.g. Internet, Ιντερνετ ˈi(n)dernet, Antony ˈa(n)doni, Enter ˈender. Also Addio, Αντίο a(n)ˈdio. See also: Greek Alphabet Modern Greek grammar Greek Phonology Dialect of Chalkidiki Broad and narrow transcription Category:Linguistics